Leeroy Jenkins (video)
Leeroy Jenkins is one of (perhaps even) the most famous of characters in World of Warcraft in-game movies. His actions now make some use his name as a term to represent actions similar to what he does in the movie where he appears with his guild, PALS FOR LIFE. If you haven't seen the Leeroy movie I suggest you download it right away! Leeroy is a great example of how a noob (dumb player) can cause a wipe. As you have seen he sits AFK (away from keyboard) while the rest of his overly cautious group discusses tactics on how to best take down a boss in Upper Blackrock Spire. After his party members have calculated a 32.333% (repeating, of course) survival chance, he suddenly comes online saying, "Ok chums, lets do this...", then screams "LEEEEEEROY Jenkins!!!!" and runs in... The other party members stand still for a moment, wondering what just happened. They rush in to help him only to find out that he has caused a major egg hatch and loads of dragons have spawned. This causes all group members to die and they find out that their Soulstone buffs have exhausted. Another perspective on the movie To many people, this movie is clearly staged and not a real event, however amusing and entertaining. This seems to be a very acceptable theory. There are several obvious mistakes in both strategy and execution. First of all, one of the raid members asks, "Does Leeroy need those Devout Shoulders?" The Devout Shoulders are a cloth item from the Priest set Vestaments of the Devout. Leeroy is a paladin and as such would never wear a cloth item, whether he is a healing paladin or not. Second is the calculation of survival percentage. Though some guilds may have a member who can and will calculate this kind of thing, those occasions are very rare, and certainly would not need to be done in a lower-end instance such as Upper Blackrock Spire. Third, the strategy being discussed is, for lack of a better word, awful. The Father Flame event is possibly one of the hardest events to master, simply due to the large number eggs that will potentially hatch during the fight. Among none of the popular strategies for this fight is one in which you aggro most/all of the entire room. Doing so would be suicide, no other way about it. There would simply be too many whelps, even a fully decked out tank would die quickly against that many. And to use Intimidating Shout would not help in any way. If anything, that would only keep the whelps off the group for a few seconds and possibly pull even more mobs. Fourth, Divine Interventioning a mage would never be done. Divine Intervention is used to make a person completely immune to all attacks and effects at the cost of not being able to do anything. In most if not all cases, this would be used on a rezzer to allow the group to recover faster from a wipe. The only conceivable purpose for casting it on a mage would be to clear their aggro, as the mage could quickly remove it and go back to fighting. However, most mages do not even know of this strategy and become confused when all of a sudden they can't do anything. Also at the very start of the movie, you can hear the members say "1...2...3...Showtime!" thus indicating that this video is staged. The Leeroy mod! You can also get a Leeroy add-on for WoW. Type /leeroy and it will play the 'Leeeerrroooyy Jenkins!' sound. Also does an emote saying " invokes the power of Leeroy Jenkins!" All other players, who are near you, with the Leeroy mod, will also hear the Leeroy Jenkins sound. Leeroy in the 'real world' Recently Leeroy was mentioned in a question about World of Warcraft on the TV game show Jeopardy. Video: http://www.owlboy.com/wowwiki/Jepordy_leeroy-mirror.wmv Dialogue The full dialog of the original video is difficult to reconstruct based on the material. As a consequence of this individual transcripts may vary heavily. The following is therefore a best approximation based on available material: Player 1: to teammates outside cave OK guys, these eggs have given us a lot of trouble in the past, uh does anybody need anything off this guy or can we bypass him? Player 2: Uhh, I think Leeroy needs something from this guy. Player 1: Oh, does he need those Devout Shoulders? Doesn't - isn't he a paladin? Player 2: Yeah, but that will help him heal better, he'll have more mana. Player 1: sighs Christ. OK, uhh well what we'll do, I'll run in first, uh gather up all the eggs, we can kinda just, ya know blast them all down with AOE. Um, I will use Intimidating Shout, to kinda scatter'em, so we don't have to fight a whole bunch of them at once. Uhh, when my Shouts are done, uhh, I'll need Anfrony to come in and drop his Shout too, uh so we can keep them scattered and not have to fight too many. Um, when his is done, Bass of course will need to run in and do the same thing. Uhh, we're gonna need Divine Intervention on our mages, uhh so they can, uhh, AE, uh so we can of course get them down fast, cause we're bringing all these guys, I mean, we'll be in trouble if we don't take them down quick. Uhh I think this is a pretty good plan, we should be able to pull it off this time. Uhh, what do you think Abduhl? Can you give me a number crunch real quick? Abduhl: Uhhh.. Yeah gimme a sec... I'm coming up with thirty-two point three three uh, repeating of course, percentage, of survival. Player 1: That's a lot better than we usually do, uhh, alright, you think we're ready guys? interrupted Leeroy: All right (chums, I'm back.) (time's up.) (guys, thumbs up.) Let's do this... LEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY JEEEEEEENKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS! into cave -Short pause- Player 2: ... Oh my God he just ran in. in Player 1: Save him! Oh jeez, stick to the plan. Oh jeez, let's go, let's go! follows Player 1 laughing: Stick to the plan chums, stick to the plan! Player 1: Oh jeez, oh fuck. Indistinguishable: Gimme a Divine Intervention, hurry up. Player 1: Shoutin'! Player 3: I can't cast! I can't move, am I lagging, guys? I can't move! Player 1: What the—what the hell? Player: I can't AE! Player 3: I can't move! Player 1: Oh my God... Player: The eggs keep respawning! More respawning!! Indistinguishable: I dont think you can cast with that shit on! player: Oh my God! Leeroy: We got em, we got em! I got it, I got it. Player 2: Take it off! Take it off! shouts Player 1: Stay down, Stay down. Oh my God.. Player 1: Goddamnit Leeroy! Goddamn it... others: Yeah, Leeroy you moron, Leeroy! put-downs of Leeroy amongst group Player 1: Listen, this is ridiculous. Indistinguishable: You dumbass. Leeroy: I'm on it. Player 1: I'm down, Forekin down. Goddamnit. then a pause, followed by other put-downs Why do you do this shit, Leeroy? Player: Spiffy, rez us! Spiffy, rez us! Player 2: I'm trying! Leeroy crying: It's not my fault! Player 1: Who's Soulstoned? We do have a Soulstone up, don't we? dies Think I need a Soulstone? Player 2: Yeah but you need a Warlock. Player 2 everybody is dead: ... Oh God... Player 1: Oh for - nearly chokes and swallows Great job! For Christ's sake! babble Leeroy, you are just stupid as hell. Player:Fake. Player: Oh my God... Leeroy: At least I have chicken. The Aftermath of Leeroy Despite being hilarious, Leeroy single handedly destroyed the Laughing Skull server by attracting thousands of fanboys to clog up queues and lag the server to an unbearable point. He also caused the phrase, "LEEROY JENNNNNKINS!" to be relentlessly spammed in every zone. Especially in battlegrounds, where in which someone would /yell the phrase and run head first into a large group and die. This event has even gone on to garner attention from Blizzard and Upper Deck Entertainment. The mock-website YTMND has a vast collection of pages involving Leeroy-jokes. Also, in the recently released World of Warcraft Trading Card Game, there is included a Leeroy Jenkins trading card. Category:Game Terms